Jackets, Toast, and a Terribly Kept Secret
by livefreeandshipfree
Summary: Everyone, even Nagisa, knows that Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin are dating. Of course, they've never said it outright, but it's so obvious even the blind could see it. And Haruka and Rin still thought they were keeping it a secret. Oneshot.


_Summary: Everyone, even Nagisa, knows that Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin are dating. Of course, they__'__ve never said it outright, but it__'__s so obvious even the blind could see it. And Haruka and Rin still thought they were keeping it a secret._

_Word count: 1000_

_Fandom: Free!_

_Note: I suck. I don't write for two weeks, and when I do, it's not even Phan or Minecraft. You can ignore this. I was just looking at RinHaru fanart (I'm dumb) and I saw a picture of Haru in Rin's jacket and I just thought 'holy shit I need to write a fic about this' so yeah._

Really, Rin's surprised that their secret's lasted so long.

In his mind, he had it lasting about a week, and then he'd slip up and kiss Haru while the others were watching, or they'd find them on a date, or something to that effect, but it's been a month, and the others don't know.

Maybe they're better at keeping secrets than he thought.

Everyone, even Nagisa, knows that Nanase Haruka and Matsuoka Rin are dating. Of course, they've never said it outright, but it's so obvious even the blind could see it. Rin and Haru had always had chemistry, and the sexual tension between the pair had been so thick you could drown in it. Until it disappeared about a month ago, replaced with a more awkward, halting, and yet almost more comfortable aura surrounding the two. It was hard to describe, but oh so easy to perceive.

And the way they looked at each other? Forget it. The only people who look at each other like that are soulmates.

And Haruka and Rin still thought they were keeping it a secret.

Rin awoke slowly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock. 10:47. That wasn't like him, sleeping that late, but he figured that sleeping in once in a while wasn't all that bad. Content that _hey, at least it__'__s not noon_, he closed his eyes again, snuggling back under the covers. The air was cold, but the bed was warm. That was mainly due to Haru, who was like a living, breathing, hot water bottle. Who was obsessed with swimming. And was really, really cute.

Rin opened his eyes again with a jolt. "Haru," he whispered harshly, poking the other in the arm, "Haru. Wake up." When the latter didn't respond, Rin kicked his boyfriend in the shin. "Wake up!"

Haru opened one eye and glared threateningly at Rin. "What."

"What time are we meeting Makoto and the others for lunch?"

"Noon."

"It's 10:47." Haru sat bolt upright. He threw the covers off of himself (Rin shivered; the heat was broken again) and ran into the bathroom. "Haru, I don't think you have time for a long, contemplative bath today!" Rin called after him, but his words were drowned by the water.

Smiling to himself, Rin lied in bed for a few more minutes before he got out and pulled a black tank top over his head, followed by a pair of jeans. He combed through his hair with his fingers before heading into his kitchen. Noon was still an hour away, and while Haru had the bathroom, he may as well make them a light breakfast. Humming to himself, he popped four pieces of bread into the toaster and poured two glasses of orange juice.

When the toast came up, he buttered them and set them on a plate. He glanced at the clock. "Haru, it's 11:15! Get dressed and come down here, or we'll be late!"

Haru appeared a few minutes later, his hair wet, but fully dressed. He sat down at Rin's tiny kitchen table and munched on a piece of toast quietly. He didn't say _thank you_, but he did give a tiny smile in Rin's direction, which was more than enough.

Rin finished his breakfast first, and darted into the bathroom to brush his teeth. A few minutes later, he reappeared. "Alright, it's 11:40! Let's go meet your friends!"

"They're your friends, too," Haru mumbled into his glass of juice, but with another slight smile on his lips.

"We'll miss the train if you don't hurry!" Haru downed the last of his juice and grabbed a jacket before following Rin out the door. Rin glanced at his watch. "We'll have to run. The train's leaving in a few. You up for a race?"

Haru didn't reply, just straightened his face and increased his stride. Rin laughed. "Even with your head start, you're still the slowest runner I know!"

Rin caught up to his boyfriend easily. They made it to the train just in time.

At 11:58, the train pulled into their station. They dashed onto the platform and practically flew to the café, where Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto were already sitting. They took their seats, panting. "Hey. Sorry we're late," Rin smiled.

Rei glanced at his watch. "Actually, you're fifteen seconds early. So there's nothing to apologize for."

"Oh, okay. That's good."

A pregnant pause followed his words. "So," Makoto started, before he was interrupted.

"Hi, I'm Akira, and I'll be your waitress today! Do you guys know what you want, or do you need a minute to decide?"

"I think we're ready," Makoto answered, glancing around the table. They placed their orders, (no one was surprised that Haruka ordered the mackerel, but were slightly nonplussed when Rin ended up ordering it, too) and Akira left. "So," he started again, "Haruka, Rin, anything new with you?"

The boyfriends exchanged a glance before Haru answered, "No. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

There was another pause. Thankfully, Nagisa launched into a story about this time he went to the aquarium with Rei and they saw cute Rockhopper penguins. "But Rei-chan was scared of them! Right, Rei-chan?"

"I most certainly was not!" Rei shouted, table erupted into laughter.

When it died down, Rei posed a question. "Haruka-sempai, I thought you lived just a few houses away from Makoto-sempai."

Haru met his gaze. "Yes."

"So why did it take you so much longer than him to get here?" Rei adjusted his glasses. _Checkmate, _he thought. _Maybe I should go into law. It__'__s not the most beautiful, but -_"

"I overslept," Haru answered simply.

"I see."

There was another pause, before Nagisa interrupted it. "Haru-chan?"

"Yes, Nagisa?"

"Are you dating Rin-chan?"

Rin choked. "Why would you ask that, Nagisa?"

"You're wearing each other's jackets."

Rin and Haru looked down at their clothing. Sure enough, Rin was in the Iwatobi Swimming Club jacket that Nagisa wore, and Haru was in his Samezuka Swim Team jacket.

"Oh."


End file.
